Data stored on a computing device may be vulnerable to loss or unavailability. For example, data stored on a storage array may become unavailable if a connection to the storage array is lost, or if there is a failure at the storage array. In some cases, a failure at a storage array may result in the permanent loss of data being stored at the storage array. To protect against data becoming unavailable or being lost, data replication may be performed to store data in multiple locations (e.g., two different storage arrays). In such examples, when data is lost or inaccessible at one of the locations, then the data may still be accessible at one of the other location(s).